Broken
by greysgirl15
Summary: Bella is 23 and needs a new heart, She gets admitted to hospital and placed on the organ donor list. Edward is Bella's Attending and Doctor looking after her. Will a heart come in time. will love blossom between patient/Doctor. All Human/AU B/ED
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so I am trying my hand at a new Fanfic. I have all these ideas floating around in my head and can't wait to get them out on paper. The prologue and first chapter are up and already working on chapter 2. I really like where this is going. **

**Review if you like this. I love them and they make me write faster : )**

**It will get real teary at stages and light hearted at other stages. And of course what else would a story be without a love story. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Prologue**

**2****nd**** February 2008**

If you had asked me a year ago where would I be right now. I can tell you that I would never in my wildest dreams picture this.

My whole life was planned out for me, my mother was a crazy self sufficient artist; her paintings made it into some of the most prestigious art galleries all over the world. My father was a high powered lawyer in the heart of New York City. So needless to say I had big shoes to fill as my life progressed.

My parents separated when I was only 4 years old. I was clearly too young to understand but soon picked up on the fact that they couldn't stand to be around each other anymore. My Father stayed in New York and my mother packed us up and we moved to Seattle. I have not seen my father since.

My mother passed away when I was 18. The doctor said she had coronary Artery Disease, they didn't catch in time and one day she was alive and well the next she was dead. Her cleaner found her in her luxury mansion she resided in Seattle. I was devastated, as any child would be. I felt like my world had collapsed, I struggled to breathe most days. She was my best friends, my confidante, and my mom.

I found out about 2 month after her death she had left me a fortune in her will. I never realised the extent of how much her paintings actually made. So I moved out of the small flat I had just moved into for college and moved into my mother's huge house.

I was alone, I never really had friends. My high school years were spent by myself with a book in my face. So I lived in this great big house all by myself, I ate, Slept and went to college. I graduated at the age of 22 with a degree in journalism. I was told my whole life I was a great writer. My dream was to be a reporter for a huge newspaper like the New York Times or the Washington Post.

I slowly started seeing my dream come true until one day around a year ago my world came crashing down around me; again. I was having chest pains one day while pottering around the house. I thought nothing of it; I had read that 80% of chest pains have nothing to do with the heart. So I ignored it. The pains got worse and my breath seemed to run out a lot quicker than normal.

The day I went to the doctor was the scariest day of my life. As the doctors examined me and ran tests; I sat there and thought about my mom. Had she realised sooner the symptoms maybe she would still be alive.

Days passed and more tests were run; until finally I was told.

My heart was failing and I needed a heart transplant or I wouldn't live longer than a year to a year and a half.

So now this brings me back to my situation now. As I lay here, I look around the dark room; unable to sleep I try to focus on tomorrow. Everything would change tomorrow. My life would never be the same. I glance over to the chair next to my bed, where a figure sleeps. The person who gave me hope, who made me smile when I never thought it would be possible again.

Let me start from the beginning.


	2. The Starting block

Chapter 1 – The starting block

28th January 2007

I entered Seattle Hospital doors in a daze. I had just found out I needed a Heart transplant. I was 23 years old and I needed a new Heart. I had lost my mom to the same disease 5 years prior, so I knew the odds of surviving this if I couldn't get a transplant from an organ donor.

The hospital had told me to go home and pack some clothes and necessities that would last at least a week and come back for admission. So here I stood, about to face my mortality.

I slowly moved my legs and headed up to reception. The chubby middle aged woman behind the desk looked up from her paperwork she was filling out and sighed deeply.

"Yes love" She asked

I struggled to get any words out, my throat suddenly seeming dry. Her patience was obviously not very high in the middle of the afternoon as she placed her pen down and lowered her glasses that sat perched over her nose.

"Honey, I have not got all day. Do u need to see a doctor?"

"I um...I'm Isabella Swan" I stammered "I'm here to be admitted, I was told to go home and pack some stuff up"

She turned to her computer and typed a few things in before looking back up at me; Sympathy written all over her emotions "Just take a seat sweetie and someone will be out to get you shortly" She smiled, placing her glasses back on and picking her pen back up.

"Uh...Thanks" I mumbled and turned back to the waiting room. Walking over the row of chairs I took a seat, placing my bags on the floor. I had not packed much, toiletries were a definite, but clothes I assumed I would just wear a hospital gown. I had however packed a bag full of books that I had read five of six times. Classics like _Wuthering heights_ and _the catcher and the rye_. Being in a hospital bed I figured there would be a lot of spare time to read.

Ten minutes passed as I sat in silence looking around at the other patients going about their lives. Each person was sitting, waiting, just like I was. I wondered in my head one by one what each person had, why they were there. I came up with nothing. I was still trying to get my head around my illness.

As I sat there I didn't even hear the door through to the main hospital slide open and a wheelchair come through with a small yet beautiful woman pushing it. She had short black hair and a soft delicate face wearing light blue scrubs. She smiled apologetically at me as she approached my chair. I wondered if I would ever get use to the sympathy look. It felt so condescending.

"Hello Isabella" She smiled "I'm Doctor Brandon, I'll take you through to your room"

I stood up from my chair, grabbing my bags "I can walk" I said attempting to muster up the best smile I could fake "Oh and please call me Bella, I prefer it"

"Sure no problem Bella, but please hop in the wheelchair, I will get in trouble if I let you walk" She chuckled softly and patted the seat of the chair with her hand.

"Ok" I sighed and slumped in the chair. I felt ridiculous sitting in a wheelchair. I was fine was to walk. I placed my bag on my lap as she spun us around and headed in the hospital.

We made it through the emergency wing of the hospital and headed to the lift. As we entered the lift I looked up to see a tall masculine man wearing the same light blue scrubs as Dr Brandon. He smiled down at me before looking back up at the small woman pushing my wheelchair.

"Hey Alice" he smiled. I was captivated by his face, was everyone in this hospital as good looking as these two.

"Hey Emmett, you just starting your shift?" she asked him

"Yeah, 48 hours of it" He sighed

The door chimed and opened as we reached our level, I was spun around as we moved toward the door.

"See ya later Em" She smiled back at him and we exited.

As we past an entrance I looked up to see a huge sign which read "Cardiology". We entered the two huge doors. My mind was going a million miles an hour with fear, anticipation and most of all hope that I would come out of here alive. I had reached my destination is which I would probably be spending a lot of time.

I was pushed up to a reception desk where Dr Brandon proceeded to tell the woman behind the desk of my arrival.

"Isabella swan" She stated handing over a form which I presume was my file

"Room 202" The woman behind the desk stated

"Thanks" She beamed and we pulled away again.

We entered 202 and I was wheeled up to the edge of my bed.

"Here you go Bella, You can change in the bathroom through there, Make yourself as comfortable as you can and your Doctor will be in shortly to talk to you and go over things."

I pulled myself out of the wheelchair and dumped my bag on the bed, turning to Dr Brandon I pulled myself together and mustered up a smile.

"Thanks Dr Brandon but I thought you were my Doctor?"

"Oh" She said running her hand through her short wavy black crop "I am only an Intern, I will be your doctor but Dr Cullen is the attending on this case, so everything will go through him"

"Oh ok" Is all I could say. I turned away from her and opened my bag. I could still hear her behind me so I whipped around to see her eyes boring into mine.

"You can call me Alice when it's just you and me ok"

"Um....are you sure" I asked, dumbfounded. Although it would be nice to have a friend while I was in here. She seemed like a genuine person.

"Yeah of course" She grinned "I have to go, but I will be back shortly with Dr Cullen ok"

"Ok, thanks Alice"

I grabbed out a white tank and a pair of black track pants and headed over to the bathroom to change. There was a shower and a toilet which I was glad of. I had the room to myself so I at least I didn't have to make small talk with anyone.

I had settled in to my room, placing a few things on the night stand next to me. A picture of me and my mum at my 18th birthday, right before she passed away. She looked so happy and carefree in the photo. I pulled it up to my face to examine it more closely; I looked nothing like her really. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were beautiful, yet I had brown hair and deep brown eyes. The only thing we had in common was our slim figures. I was told my whole life I resembled my father. I hated that thought. I had never heard from him again after my mum left him; He didn't even try to contact me. As far as I was concerned my mother was my only parental figure.

After what seemed like forever; three people appeared at my door; Alice, of whom I remembered, another girl who could be mistaken for a supermodel not a doctor with her long blonde locks and breathtaking face and a male doctor, who had blonde wavy hair and a strong build. They approached my bed all with some sort of chart in their hands.

Alice was first to speak "Bella, This is Doctor Hale" she said motioning to the beautiful blonde "and this is also Doctor Hale" she said nodding toward to male.

"Are you guys married?" I asked intrigued. Surely it wasn't just coincidence they had the same last name

He was first to speak "Brother and Sister"

"Wow your parents must be proud" I laughed genuinely. Surprising myself by my words

"You can call us by our first names if you like, I'm Rosalie and that's Jasper" The female Dr Hale said as she pulled a pen out of her chest pocket of her scrubs. I had never seen three people look so good in hospital attire before.

"Uh sure, thanks Rosalie"

"How are you feeling Bella" Alice asked also removing a pen from her pocket and flipping open her folder.

I looked at each one of them taking in their presence "I feel ok, a bit dizzy after I changed my clothes but fine now"

Just as Alice was about to say something the most beautiful creature ever to exist walked through my door and up to my bed. His messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes made my mouth drop open. He wore a shirt and tie with a white lab coat over the top. He stopped at the end of the bed and looked down at me. His eyes were soft, Angelic. I swallowed a dry mouthful before he spoke.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr Cullen, I'll be looking after you until we can get you a heart"

I was snapped out of it and back to reality when those words were spoken.

"Um...Please call me Bella" I mumbled

He glanced down at me and his expression changed. I couldn't read his eyes but I knew it wasn't sympathy. I couldn't read him.

"Sure Bella" He smiled genuinely "These are my interns that will help you with anything you need, I'm sure they have already introduced themselves to you."

"Yeah they have" I smiled up at them

"Dr Brandon, Will you present" He looked over to Alice

"Isabella Swan, Diagnosed with Coronary Artery disease three days ago, she has just been placed on the Organ Donor waiting list. She arrived today. I will start her on heparin to help thin the blood in her chest and 25mg of isosorbide every 2 hours oh and I will connect her up to a heart monitor to keep an eye on things" She concluded and looked back at Dr Cullen with enthusiasm.

"Good" He said "Get to it then, I want to speak to Bella alone for a minute please"

The three of them walked out of the room and the door clicked shut. He moved from the side of the bed and made his way over to my side. "How are you feeling Bella? Really" His voice was pained with concern for me. I looked up at him and our eyes connected. My heart; is ironic as it sounds felt like it fluttered slightly.

"I don't really know how to feel" I answered honestly never taking my eyes off his. "I need a new heart, I'm 23 and I I'm dying" I could feel my eyes start to well up. I wiped them quickly not letting one fall.

His hand moved off the bed toward me but he quickly stopped himself and placed it back down "You are not dying Bella, I am one of the best, and I will do everything in my power to not let you die, ok" He said in almost a whisper.

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm" I laughed through my tears which had now escaped

"Trust me" His velvet beautiful voice said without taking his eyes off mine.

"I guess I am going to have to aren't I?" I said sliding my body up so I was sitting cross legged on the bed, wiping away my tears.

He laughed softly, which was the most beautiful musical laugh I had ever heard "Well Bella I won't let you down"

He stood from the bed and moved back from me "Well Bella, I have some more patients to check on but If you need anything just get someone to page me"

"Thanks Dr Cullen" I smiled up at him. His eyes changed emotions again and he went to the door. He spun around with a breathtaking grin on his face.

"Call me Edward"

"Edward" I smiled. And he left.

And so my journey begins on the road to finding a new heart.


End file.
